Role Play
by MysticPhoenix1992
Summary: Decisions are complicated! Between his teen daughter Jenny, his wife Julie, his career, best friends, and Misty HBK is one stressed man. In the horrible situation he's in he have to cut someone loose.In order to feel HBK's pain you have to Role Play!
1. About The Story

Guess who's back? Back again? I'm back!! Tell a friend!! Hello again everybody! As you can see I'm back with another wresting fic. As you guys probably know Undertaker is my favorite wrestler but instead of making him the main character I had decided to make HBK the main character. Don't worry Undertaker fans, him and Kane will be in it too. Them two are like the second and third most important characters in the story which means they will be in the story a lot just like HBK but HBK will be the main. The rest of the characters will be some fan favorites and other wrestlers that a lot of people can't stand. This story consist of Michael (HBK) Mark(Undertaker) Glen(Kane) Vince, Linda, Dave (Batista), CM Punk (Phil) Chris (Y2J) Adam (Edge) and Randy Orton. My other stories **Life Goes On** and **Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In **will still be updated whenever I update this story and no I'm not done with them. I don't expect to be done with them until I have posted at least have 50 chapters on each! I hope everyone will love this story. Whenever you get done reading the chapters please leave a review. I need all the love and support from everyone. Well give me an additional 30 minutes to put a real chapter for the first time. One more thing before you guys start reading I want to ask you guys something and tell you something. Michael is in a situation where his decisions are based on choosing between his 18 year old daughter named Jenny, his wife named Julie, his career, his best friends, and another woman named Misty. ( who by the way gets closer to Mike in the story but is not a person that you will hate.) If you were Mike what would you do? What do you think Mike would do as the story progress from chapter to chapter? Well you have to read Role Play in order to find out!!!


	2. Letting Go Of Jenny & Situations

Mike was walking down the hallways of the WWE with his 18 year old daughter Jenny. Mike and his wife Julie have raised Jenny throughout the WWE since she was a little girl. As Jenny was growing up into a woman she was the sight of the younger wrestlers. There was one person that caught her eye and that person was Randy. At first Mike didn't approve of it but as the situation warmed up Mike finally decided that it was cool. He need to focus on his on relationship. Mike's and Julie's marriage have a lot of rocky roads on it. It went from nice, kind, and gentle to arguing, bickering, separations. It went from good to bad. Although Mike had to admit the relationship is healing but not much had changed. Jenny and Mike stopped in front of Randy's locker room where Randy was waiting for them. Jenny went over to Randy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. A smile came over Mike's face when he saw the scene. He can't believe that his little Jenny has grown up. Randy had turned his attention towards Mike.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Randy. Well I'm here to let her hang with you for the day. Take care of my little Jenny. What's my motto when I'm not around?"

Randy took a deep breath and let out a big laugh. Mike always does this to him when he takes Jenny out. Randy guess that Mike was doing his job as a father. It's what all fathers do with their daughters.

"No kissing, no touching, no sex, and no babies."

"And keep it that way."

"Dad I'm 18. I can handle myself."

"I know you can Jenny but this is my responsibility. No matter what age you are I will protect you and love you no matter what."

"I understand daddy. I know this relationship scares you because I'm 18 and Randy is 26 but don't worry about me. You will be the one stressed in the end."

"I won't worry. Well I'm letting you two love birds have time to yourselves. I'll see you later Jenny. We leaving on the road at 11:00. Its 8:00 now so have fun within the next 3 hours."

"I will daddy."

Jenny kissed Mike on the cheek. Mike nodded towards Randy and then walked towards his locker room. When he finally got there he opened up the door and he saw Mark, Glen, and Julie playing a hand of poker. Mike walked up to give her a nice kiss on her lips and picked Julie up and then placed her on his lap.

"Hey babe. Where's Jenny?"

"She's with Randy. It was hard to let her go with Randy."

"Well you know you have to let her go."

"There will always be that 10% of doubt I have for Randy because he's my daughter's boyfriend. Anybody that is dating my daughter will always have that 90% trust but not the full 100%"

"Well we didn't come hear to hear you're depressing story. We here to play poker."

"I didn't ask you to bring your ass over here in the first place Mark!"

"Boy you want to take this to the ring!?"

"We ain't got to go to the ring we can fight right here!"

Both Mark and Mike started to beat each other up playfully. Glen and Julie was laughing really hard. After Mike pinned Mark for the win Glen announced Mike's name.

"Here's your winner Shawn Michaels!"

"Thank you Glen."

After about 10 minutes of laughing and a couple of hands of poker Phil had came in the door along with Dave.

"Hey you ready to hit the road?"

"Dave what are you talking about. Vince said we hit the road at 11:00."

"Yeah he did Mike but something happened and he wants us out of Houston and in Dallas by morning."

"Alright Phil just let me go and get Jenny from Randy's locker room."

"No I'll get her sweetie. I need to walk."

"We'll go with you. Me and Glen have to head that way to get to our locker room anyways."

"Alright that's cool Mark. Well come on Glen and Mark."

Glen, Mark, and Julie left out of the locker room to go and get Jenny from Randy's locker room. Phil and Dave stayed with Mike to play some more poker. They were laughing and talking about everything they could think of. Their laughter was interrupted by the door opening. All the attention was turned towards Misty. She had beautiful black shoulder length hair with all black on. She had a gold chain around her neck that said "SEXY LADY" in all capital letters. Although Mike was married he had to admit that Misty is sexy. Misty walked in and said hi to every body.

"Hey fellas. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What's up with you "SEXY LADY?"

"Nothing Phil. I see you noticed my new chain."

"Yeah it describes you very well."

"Thank you Dave. How you been Mike? You act like you can't give a girl a little hug."

Mike smiled at her, got up and hugged her. He smelled Misty's fragrance when he hugged her. It was too overwhelming for Mike. Mike knew he was getting a hard on so he quickly broke the hug. He started looking into that blue and green eyes that Misty have. Misty was looking at Mike like she didn't understand him.

"Mike? What's wrong with you? You looking at me all weird."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm surprised to see you is all."

"Oh. Well I just came by to say hi. I have to get a good seat on the bus. I'll see you guys later at the next town."

"Alright see you Misty."

"See you Dave."

Misty walked out of the locker room. Mike was still staring at the door where Misty had left out. Neither Phil or Dave misses the glances. They both know that Mike loved to look at Misty when Julie isn't around. Dave know that Mike have a desire for Misty and Phil know that Mike got strong feelings for Misty that would upset Julie.

"So Mike, you like what you saw huh?"

"To be honest with ya'll...yeah. You think something's wrong with me Dave"

"Well every man looks at a woman every time Mike. It's like an addiction to men but you have to ask yourself is it worth it?"

"In this situation I'm in, anything is worth it Dave."

"What you talking about Mike?"

"I'll tell you later Phil. I think I need to say it when us, Mark, and Glen are together."

"Alright. That's cool Mike. We need to go to the bus ourselves before we don't have any seats."

Mike, Phil, and Dave went towards the entrance of the arena to go to the parking lot. Mike don't know what to do with himself. Between all the situations in his life Mike feel like he is about to explode. They all got to the bus. Mike searched around to see if he could find Julie. He didn't see her and decided that he would call her when he sit down. Mike went further down the bus and found one empty seat. He sat next to a lady that was bundled up in a black cover. Mike laid his head back and started to dose off. He woke up a minute later to see that the lady was Misty and her head landed in Mike's lap. Mike started to stroke her hair gently and then went back to sleep.


	3. Mike Talks To His Best Friends

After three hours Shawn was woken up by Phil. Shawn did a long yawn and stretched his legs and arms. When he was done stretching he looked down and realized that Misty's head was still in his lap. Shawn looked up at Phil. Phil studded his shoulders and Shawn looked back at Misty. For a couple of seconds Shawn had to admire the beauty within Misty but he had to get them thoughts out of his head. He was still after all married to Julie but he didn't feel like he was married. Shawn lifted Misty's head carefully and placed a blanket in his seat. He then laid Misty's head on the blanket so her head wouldn't be on the seat. After that Phil and Shawn headed out of the bus and went into the local bar. Shawn kind of felt guilty because of the little scene between him and Misty. Phil sensed that the situation was bothering Shawn so he started to make conversation with him so he wouldn't be so tense.

"Shawn, do not stress out about it."

"I'm not. I'm just.... uncomfortable, that's all."

"If nothing really happened between you two then its nothing to worry about."

"I know. Maybe if I wasn't married to Julie I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"But you shouldn't. I mean its not like you didn't know that her head fell into your lap."

Shawn closed his eyes for a moment to reminisce the scene as soon as Phil mentioned it. Shawn remembered how the way he stroked Misty's black hair before he went to sleep. He opened his eyes and continued to talk to Phil.

"Actually Phil... I did. I put my fingers through her hair before I went to sleep."

"Oh."

The bartender came to Shawn and Phil to take their order. Shawn ordered a beer and Phil ordered a daiquiri virgin. When Phil said virgin it threw Shawn out of course for a moment but he quickly remembered that Phil doesn't really drink achohol .

"Phil, I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing to do Shawn. You love Julie and-

"But I'm not in love with her. To be honest the only reason why I'm still with her is because of Jenny. Now that I think about it... it seems wrong to pursue a marriage that I'm fully not committed to."

"It sounds to me you need professional help Shawn. I mean damn! I'm not even in this situations and you got me stressed out!"

"Shut up Phil!"

Shawn gently punched Phil in his chest and they both laughed. Phil got his virgin daiquiri and Shawn got his beer. They both paid the bartender and walked out of the door and they saw Julie coming off the second bus. Phil nudged Shawn in his gut to let him know that he's leaving. Shawn nodded okay and then Phil left. Julie came up to Shawn and kissed him on the lips.

"You enjoyed the ride so far Shawn?"

"Yeah I did Julie. Not to sound retarded or anything but where the hell are we?"

"We are somewhere. I'm not quite sure. if I'm not mistaken this is just a truck stop. I'm just as clueless as you are so just feel retarded."

They both started to laugh. That's one thing Shawn can say about Julie. She always kept him laughing. Shawn seen Mark and Glen coming off the second bus. Julie turned around and she also saw them. She thank God silently as Mark and Glen was approaching them. Mark and Glen finally made their way over and said hi to Shawn and Julie.

"Well I'm going to let you boys talk men talk amoung yourselves."

"Alright Julie see you later."

"Alright Shawn. I love you."

"Yeah.. Same here."

Julie left Shawn, Glen, and Mark to themselves and got on the bus. Shawn was so busy looking down to the ground that he didn't realize that Mark and Glen was staring at him looking confused. Mark cleared his throat and that made Shawn look up at him.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean Mark."

"I'm talking about the "same here" comment."

"Oh that.. Its uh... its nothing."

"Are you alright Shawn. You seem out of character lately."

"No I'm not Glen. To make a long story short I feel that I shouldn't be with Julie. Misty had her head in my lap but she wasn't aware of it. I enjoyed the feeling and I had these feeling for a couple of months. Like I told Phil, I don't know what to do."

"Shit you got me there Shawn. Misty is a beautiful sexy lady that got a well life. She may have problems in her life but what person doesn't? Me and Mark have women trouble too from time to time."

"What Glen is trying to say Sawn is that we are you're best friends and we will always look out for you but at the end of the day whatever decision you made is totally up to you."

"I know Mark. Thanks for listening you guys."

"Your welcome Shawn. Come on Glen lets grab a beer before we hit the road again."

"Alright Mark."

Mark and Glen left and went inside the bar to get a beer. Shawn went back on the first bus. When he got there he saw Misty still knocked out where he left her. She must've been tired Shawn though to himself. He lifted Misty's head gently and sat back down and placed her head right back in his lap. Shawn closed his eyes and started to think deeply as he was stroking Misty's hair. When Shawn, Mark, and Glen left Julie came back off the bus as she ended a call on her cell phone. She walked carefully pass the bus that Shawn was on so he wouldn't see her. Julie then walked at the end of the road where a black truck was located. She got in the truck and was greeted by a nice kiss from a man. Julie turned to see a baby in the carseat and smiled. She took the sleeping baby out the carseat and kissed the baby on the cheek.

"So how is my step son and my man doing tonight?"

"We are fine Julie. Why don't you put Chris Jr. Down and get what's inside these pants."

"Fine. Anything for you Chris"


	4. Mike, Misty, And The Stars

"Shawn you pervert! Why didn't you tell me that my head was in your lap!!"

Shawn was slapped by Misty. She woke up to find her head in Shawn's lap. Shawn rubbed his face and began to smile. He knew that Misty was playing in a way but then again she was serious.

"I'm sorry Misty. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yeah whatever Shawn. Just don't let it happen again. We're at the arena pervert."

Mike got off the bus with Misty and some other Superstars. He saw Phil and Dave get off from the second bus. He told Misty he will se her later.

"Alright Shawn I'll see you later and you better not do that crap again."

"I won't mother."

He smiled at her as she was running towards the arena. Mike walked up to Dave and Phil. They had just got off the second bus. Phil had to smile at Mike. The way he looked at Misty was priceless. He never saw Shawn look at Julie like the way he looks at Misty. Dave doesn't miss the smile and look either.

"Is it worth it Mike?"

Mike turned his attention to Dave. He just noticed that Dave was talking to him.

"Maybe it is worth it. Maybe its not worth it."

"We're not here to judge you Mike. If I could have a chance to be with Misty I would but I wouldn't want to get my head kicked in by Sweet Chin Music."

"Trust me Phil you don't. I felt it before and let me tell you I thought I was going to be in a coma for weeks."

"You are over exaggerating Dave."

They all laughed and started to head to the arena. Dave saw Mark and Glen in the lobby and decided to go and talk to them. Mike and Phil decided to follow Dave also.

"Hey Glen. How you and Mark doing?"

"Doing great Dave."

"Enough with this how you doing crap. What I want to talk about is why in the hell is Mike so stressed over nothing?"

Mike instantly looked up at Mark by this comment. Mark was looking back at Mike with a big smile on his face. Mike remembered that he didn't say anything to Mark or Glen. He looked at Dave and then Dave pointed to Phil. Phil was acting like he saw a fly and trying to swat it. Mike gave Phil a look that says I'm going to kill you later on. Mike looked back at Mark and began to talk.

"Well like Phil said Mark I kind of confused. I'm married to Julie but for some reason I want Misty. I don't want Misty as a quick lay. I want her to be the woman by my side. Do you think that's awkward?"

"No but it is strange coming from you. Usually you're the one who is always in love. All I can say is do what you think is right. None of us can live your life for you."

"Mark is right Mike. When you make decisions you're the one who have to live with the outcome of it not us."

"I agree with Dave. I knew something was going on when you two got off the bus."

"What do you mean you knew something was going on when we got off the bus Phil?"

"Mike, what did Misty call you?"

"She called me.... Shawn."

Mike realized what Dave was talking about. Mike have this thing about people calling him Shawn instead of Mike because Shawn isn't his real name. He don't answer to the name Shawn unless he is really close to that person. Misty called him Shawn and Mike didn't know it until just now. That proved it. He wanted Misty for himself.

"His point exactly lover boy. If you want her go and get her. I just saw her go out the door a couple of seconds ago. Go talk to her. There's no point of stressing over nothing. Just don't blow the situation to the point where everybody in the WWE knows about it."

"Alright Glen I get the point. I'll see you guys later."

Mike walked out of the door that Glen said he saw Misty go out of. When he went throght the door it lead to the rooftop. Mike was kind of confused. He wondered why Misty would come up to a rooftop. He started walking around on it for a couple of minutes. He was about to leave but he heard a humming noise coming from the other side of the rooftop. Mike walked over and he found Misty humming some tune. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. Misty turned to see Mike standing there and smiled.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. Glen said he saw you come up here so I decided to come up here too. What are you humming?"

"A lullaby that my mother used to hum to me when I was a little girl. She would sometimes sing it just so I can go to sleep at night. I remember she used to say that I always kept her up at night because I would always cry about nothing."

A slight smile came from Misty's lips. Mike noticed that she was speaking in past tense. He concluded that her mother was gone in heaven already. He put her arm around her shoulder and looked at the sky for a couple of seconds and then looked back at Misty.

"Did you come up here and to look at the stars?"

"Yeah. They are so beautiful. Whenever I'm sad I always go to some place high and look at the stars. I don't know what it is about them but they always seem to calm me down and wash away all my troubles."

"Maybe I should start looking at the stars too. Maybe it will wash away my troubles and issues."

"What troubles and issues are you going through."

"Its... complicated. Its hard to explain."

"Well I know the feeling of complicated things. Just look into the stars. My advice to you is do what you desire and not someone else. Well I think this is my cue to leave you alone so good night Shawn."

"Wait I want you to stay with me. This is my first time doing this so I need help from an experience person."

Misty smiled at Mike and then she helped him look at the stars with no thoughts in his mind. After he was done looking at them Mike had came to a conclusion in his head. His desire was Misty. He wanted to do everything thing good to Misty without any regrets. Looking at those stars made Mike realize that if wanted Misty he would have her. Once he had her he won't let go of her no matter what Julie or anybody else have to say about it.


	5. Hell At Breakfast

It was 10:15 in the morning when Mike woke up. He lifted up his body and thought about what happened last night. Mike was still thinking about Misty. He thought about how him and her looked at the stars that previous night. Mike was amazed how much Misty was into the nature. Mike felt a kick on his leg and he turned to his left. He saw Julie laying in the bed smiling at him. He gave a weak smile back at her. He didn't remember Julie coming in last night although he did hear some noise in the room late at night. It must have been Julie.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good night sleep last night because I know I did."

"Yeah I did Julie. I don't remember you coming in the room last night but I did hear someone walking. Was that you?"

"Yeah. I was playing poker at the casino and lost track of time. You want to go get some breakfast with Randy and Jenny today?"

"Yeah that sounds cool. Let me just take a shower."

Mike got out the bed and headed in the shower while Julie got in the other one. That's one thing Mike liked about this room. It has two bathrooms. When Mike was done he put on his jeans and his black DX shirt. Julie came out the other bathroom with a skirt and tank top on. She kissed Mike on the lips before they walked out the door. Julie picked up her phone and called Jenny as they made their way to the restaurant in the hotel. As Julie was making the phone call Mike was deep in thought. That kiss that he just gave Julie was fake. The more Mike's around Julie the more he feels he needs to be around Misty. Julie just finished her phone call

"Jenny said that she will met us at the restaurant along with Randy. They were already going to the restaurant for breakfast anyways."

"That's cool."

Julie and Mike went on the elevator and went down towards the lobby. When the elevator stopped they went into the restaurant. Mike saw Jenny waving to him and Julie to let them know that her and Randy got a seat for them. Julie and Mike went up to them and gave them hugs. Mike gave Randy a handshake and the for of them sat down. The waitress came and took their order and said it will take ten minutes. In the meantime everyone was making small talk.

"So how did you enjoy your trip mom?"

"It was fine. I must say the bus driver didn't waste no time getting us here. He was driving unusually fast."

"I thought I was the only person that noticed that."

"Trust me Randy. You wasn't the only one who thought that. I thought the same thing but mom you couldn't know. I could have sworn you rode in a truck the rest of your way her to the hotel."

Everybody looked at Jenny when she said that. Julie glared at her daughter for saying that. At first she thought Jenny was trying to be funny but Julie knew that Jenny said that on purpose so Mike can catch on to something. Jenny glared back at her mother. She wasn't stupid. She saw her mother with Chris last night. Jenny also know that her mother have a skeleton in her closet that her father don't know about. Jenny knew about it for six years now. Mike was wondering what in the hell Julie was talking about.

"Jenny, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say dad is that I thought I saw mom last night leaving in a truck but it could be just me and my imagination."

"Of course its your imagination. I rode the bus the whole time."

Mike and Randy detected the hostility in Julie's voice. The waitress came back with their food before anybody else could say anything on the subject. Everyone started to eat their food. After about five minutes Julie started talking about what did Jenny do last night.

"So Jenny, let's talk about you. What did you do last night? Did you let Randy fuck your brains out until you couldn't just take it no more?"

Randy instantly choked on his food. Mike just looked at Julie like she lost her damn mind. Jenny couldn't believe what she just heard from her own mother. Randy knew that Mike had some terrible thoughts about him so he quickly defended himself.

"No we didn't Julie. Jenny and I aren't very intimate because we know it will disturb Mike. I must admit there are times where I want to make love to her like there's no tomorrow but I control myself."

Randy was looking at Mike when he said that. Mike knows that Randy is a respectful person and he didn't have to say that just to prove it. Now Jenny was upset. She's about to lash out on Julie because she crossed the line.

"How dare you sit here and ask me about our sex life! Maybe I love having sex with Randy! Its none of your damn business what I do with my life as long as I'm not throwing it away! You want to talk about somebodies sex life let's talk about yours! When was the last time you made love to dad? You can't even remember! That's horrible! What type of wife are you! Maybe you would remember if you stop having sex-

Julie got up quickly and slapped Jenny in the mouth. Mike got up and grabbed Julie but he was too slow. Jenny balled up her fist and punched Julie in the face. Randy grabbed control of Jenny. Mike could not believe his eyes and ears. Both Julie and Jenny just disrespected each other in front of his eyes and face.

"Jenny what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What wrong with me!? Dad look at mom! She's hiding something from you! She's having sex-

"I'm doing no such thing! Stop telling your father lies!"

"Whatever mom! Dad if you get hurt just remember I tried to warn you! Let me go Randy!"

Randy released Jenny and she stormed out of the restaurant. Julie had also broke free from Mike's embrace and walked out the other way. Mike and Randy stood speechless. Randy reached into his pocket and threw a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"Thanks Randy. Look I'm sorry for Jenny and Julie's behavior. I'm going to check on Julie. Do me a favor and check on Jenny. After she's all right call me and let me know."

"Alright Mike. Something's not right. What was it that Jenny was trying to tell you that Julie didn't want you to know about. I think whatever it is, its something big."

"I don't know. Your probably right but that's not important. Just check on my daughter for me."

Randy and Mike went their separate ways. Randy had to sigh in relief that his and Jenny's secret was not exposed today. He had to hurry up and fin her quickly. Mike's blood was boiling from what just happened. He also wandered what the hell Jenny was talking about. Every time Jenny try to expose Julie her sentence was cut off by Julie. This proved to Mike that Julie was hiding something. Whatever it is Mike hoped that its not devastating but he also hoped that it was a situation so bad that he could leave Julie and go for Misty's heart.


	6. Jenny Tells Randy Everything

Jenny was running really fast down the street. She had no idea as to where she was going to go. She was so upset about her mother's betrayal. Jenny thought her mother loved her father but she guessed that she didn't. Jenny had thought that her father would sleep with any woman while he was on the road but come to find out he didn't. Mike was a faithful husband and Jenny was devastated that Julie would do something like that to her father. After ten minutes of running, Jenny had finally stopped to catch her breath. As she was breathing hard she tried to fight back the tears that were in her eyes. She wasn't aware that Randy had been chasing her the whole entire time. He finally caught up to her and they both stood there looking at each other dead in the eyes. Randy saw that Jenny was really hurt.

"Jenny I'm sorry that you are hurt but that don't give you a reason to haul off and slap your mother. I thought that was disrespectful and I know Mike's disappointed in you."

"Randy, please don't give me a lecture. I really don't need that right now. I f only you knew about the things that my mother does with Chris."

"Chris? You mean Chris as in Chris Jericho? What are you talking about?"

At first Jenny wasn't going to tell Randy what she knows but she had no other choice. She already said too much already but she had to tell Randy the truth. It felt good to tell somebody in a way. In a way she felt guilty because Mike didn't know anything about Julie but in a way she felt good because she can tell Randy and get it off her chest. She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"My mother is the devil in disguise. I know my father isn't perfect and everything he does isn't necessarily approving to my mother but what did to him wasn't right. I will have no other choice but to tell my father but until then promise me you won't tell anybody?"

Randy knew that whatever Jenny had to say was killing her. He said he promised and then Jenny continued to talk to him.

"To make a long story short my mother is having an affair and a double life. The affair is with Chris. They have been together for as long as I can remember. It probably started when I was fifteen. I busted in on them having sex with one another."

"So that's why you always hated Chris. He was with Julie instead of Mike."

"Exactly. Not only that, to top that off she got pregnant and had a baby with him. She was able to play it off because my father always wanted another little girl or boy just so I can have someone to play with. He quickly assumed that he was the father but little does he know that mom slept around on him with Chris."

It took Randy a long time to digest what Jenny had said to him. At first he thought she was lying but the look on her face and seriousness in her voice told otherwise. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn that's fucked up. Wait a minute, how do you know the baby's is Chris's without a DNA test?"

"I found an e-mail on my mother's computer. It showed Chris name and it indicated that he was the father. I was so disgusted I almost took the monitor and threw it out the window but I controlled myself."

The information was angering Randy even though he wasn't apart of the situation but then it dawned on him. If Jenny knew all of this was going on why didn't she tell Mike? Randy thought that he Mike was obligated to know what the hell was going on between Julie and Chris.

"Why didn't you tell Mike about this three years ago? You knew all of this time and didn't even bother to tell your father what the hell was going on?"

"Don't you think I tried? How would you feel if you one day walked up to your father and said your mother was having sex with another man besides him? I was fifteen at the time and I couldn't explain it to him. I still can't tell my father because I'm scared. I'm scared of the outcome."

"I understand where you're coming from but Mike has the right to know. I know telling him is heart braking but you don't have a choice."

"That's easier said than done but to be honest with you baby, I don't think I my father would be all that heartbroken."

Now Randy was really confused. What the hell is Jenny talking about? She just said that she's scared of the outcome if she tells Mike. She was just thinking about how Mike would react. Now all of a sudden she changed her mind. Now all of a sudden she thinks her dad won't be heartbroken in the aftermath. Randy rubbed and scratched his head. That was one thing he didn't get about Jenny. He could never understand her mind or thought. Jenny could tell that Randy was confused because of his crazy facial expression so she continued.

"Lately my dad has been eying Misty."

"Misty? You mean the one and only Misty who been your father's friend for like….forever?"

"Yeah. I see the way that dad looks at her. He has a certain twinkle in his eyes when he looks at Misty. I haven't seen that look in ages whenever dad looks at mom. This may sound crazy but I'm glad that dad is looking at Misty. It seems like whenever he's around her he acts like himself. That's the dad that I want to see for the rest of my life."

Randy saw the slight smile that formed across Jenny's face. He could tell that she was happy about Mike and Misty possibly being with each other.

"Your mind is crazy sometimes sweetie. Well the least you can do is give your mother an apology for what happened."

Jenny frowned her face towards Randy.

"You can' be serious."

"I am."

"Alright fine but I'm only doing this because of you."

"Thanks sweetie. I owe you big time."

He kissed Jenny lightly on the lips and held on to her hand as they walked down the street towards the hotel. They finally reached the hotel and went inside. As soon as they walked inside Mike and Julie came from the elevator. They all met each other in the center of the lobby staring down each other. Jenny had to glare at her mother for all the shit she is putting her father through. Julie glared at her back. She was blown away when Jenny almost blew her cover. Mike was standing there looking at Randy for and answer but he couldn't. Randy nudged Jenny in the ribs and cleared his throat.

"Don't you have something to say Jenny?"

Jenny paused for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother for hitting you in the face and disrespecting you."

Julie knew that Jenny's apology was full of shit. Julie just stood there glaring at Jenny until Mike nudged her in her stomach. Julie looked at Mike and saw the facial expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Jenny.

"I'm sorry for slapping you in the face and I accept your apology but the next time you do that again I'll do more than slap you."

"I dare you to and I also accept. You're not getting away with this."

With that said Jenny walked away from her father and mother and took the stairs with Randy behind her. Julie smacked lips and walked into the hotel's store. Mike just stood there deep in thought. _This is some crazy shit. _He walked out the door and started walking down the street to clear his head. Mike had a hunch as to what Julie was up to but he wasn't completely sure. Mike was just only 75% sure. He will have to find out from Jenny later on. Whatever the other 25% percent was HE HOPED IT WON'T TEAR Jenny and Julie apart from each other but the chances of that happening was the same percent of chance that he would become the richest man in the world and that was 0%.


	7. Mike's First Step

Mike was still walking down the street and he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going. He was still in shock after what happened. His thoughts was interupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He grabbed his cell phone out his pocket and saw that Dave left him a text message. The text message said:

_**"I see you walking down the street. Turn and look at the basketball court behind you."~Dave Batista**_

Mike turned around and saw Dave waving at him from the basketball court. Mike walked over to the court and greeted Dave, Mark, Glen, and Phil. The four of them were tired from the harsh game they just got done playing.

"Looks like you guys have been playing a rough game especially you, Phil and Dave."

"Yeah we have. Me and Phil went against Glen and Mark. Let me tell you Mike... it was harsh. They played defense really well. We had to run around the court just to shot the ball. That don't include making the shot."

"What can we say? We're good."

"Yeah you two are good Mark. You guys want to grab a Gatorade and sit on the blechers and talk. Man you will never believe the shit I just witnissed 15 minutes ago."

Glen, Dave, Phil, and Mark nodded their heads and the five of them went to the nearest soda machine and got a Gatorade. When everyone got their Gatorade they all sat on the blechers. Mike noticed a woman running on the track very fast. He then turned to his best friends. They were all waiting to hear what Mike had to say.

"First of all Jenny and Julie had a big fight. Julie slapped Jenny and Jenny wasn't having it so she punched Julie in the mouth. Me, Jenny, Julie, and Randy was eating breakfast when this all started. I calmed Julie down after she stormed out the restuarant. Randy did the same with Jenny. they both gave apologies to one another but me and Randy knew that they were fake as hell."

"Hold the fuck up. Why did Julie and Jenny get into a fight anyways?"

"Its like this Dave. Jenny was trying to tell me something what Julie have been doing behind my back."

The fellas was shocked to hear this. Phil sat there and shook his head. Mark was merely surprised in Mike's voice. Mike was so calm about what he just said. Glen just chuckled and and smiled. Dave just started clapping. He was happy to hear the news. Mike looked at Dave like he was looney. Dave stopped clapping and started talking again to Mike.

"I must say that's good in a way but do you know what the secret is?"

"Yeah and no. I'm smarter than Jenny and Julie. I know Jenny knows about Julie's affair. I knew that for three years. I also know because of the affair Raymond may not be my son. The only thing I don't know is who she slept with. I also feel that there is more to the story than what I know."

Phil had his mouth wide open from the information he just heard. He was concerned for Mike. Why in the hell is Mike acting like this is nothing? Its almost as if the information isn't phasing Mike.

"Mike you sound like this isn't nothing to you. This doesn't break you not one bit?"

"Phil it has broken me down.... three years ago. When I found out I didn't metion anything to Julie. Not because I was scared but I didn't want to believe it. I tried to push the memory out of my head several times but as the months and years rolled by, I finally know that Julie won't change her ways. Because of that I had my fun with women while I was on the road. We both doing dirt to one another. We don't belong with each other."

"I knew you were going through some tough times but I didn't realize that they were this tough."

"Well Glen that shows you that life is tough."

"Okay now you're starting to sound depressing. I'm going on the basketball court if anyone needs me."

With that said Mark got up and walked over to the basketball court. Phil, Dave, and Glen decided to follow him leaving Mike to himself and his thoughts. Mike looked up at the sky at the beaming sun. He wished that it was night time. He could look at the stars and be right by Misty's side without any troubles. The thought of touching her was making Mike horny. Mike was interupted by someone calling him Shawn. He turned around and saw Misty sweaty face. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I called your name three times before I got your attention."

"I was thinking too hard and I usually don't answer people when they call me Shawn."

Misty instantly put her head down. It was let up by Mike's hand.

"If didn't want me to call you Shawn then you should have said something last night."

"You can call me Shawn. Only people who are close to me can do that. Anyways what are you up to?"

"Dave asked me to come over here and ask you did you want to play basketball with him and the boys?"

"Tell him I said yeah."

Misty nodded her head and started to walk away but Mike grabbed her softly on her right arm. She turned her head back around and looked at Mike.

"What are ou doing later on tonight Misty?"

"Nothing. Just counting how much money I made from my hotel in Maimi. My assistant is sending me a fraction today through e-mail."

"You want to eat later on tonight?"

Misty was taken back by Mike's offer. Mike was a married man. What would Julie think if Misty was seen with her husband? Misty was friendly but she wasn't that friendly.

"Sorry Shawn but your married. I don't want to interfere with you and Julie."

"Don't worry about Julie. Its just a friendly dinner. Nothing special."

Misty thought about it for a moment before she answered Mike's question.

"Alright but just one dinner and that's it. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us. We're just best friends."

They both hugged again and Misty left to pass the message to the fellas. Mike was jumping up and down in his head. Misty just didn't know what was Mike thinking. Misty was going to be his woman no matter what. Just going to dinner with him was the first step. For now he will just play basketball with his best friends and worry about Julie and dinner later. Since Phil and Dave was crappy against Mark and Glen the first time Mike decided to join Dave and Phil. That didn't really didn't change anything because Mark scored on the three of them within two minutes. DAMN! Mike mentally kicked himself in the head for sucking so bad.

_**I hope you guys like the chapter. My other two stories Life Goes On and Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In will be updated but it will have to be later on tonight. I have to go to my uncle's wedding and I'm not too thrilled about going. Its too damn cold to get married! Its like -5 in Detroit! Besides that I know this will be a beautiful wedding! I'll update as soon as I get home!**_


	8. Hurry Up And Make A Decision

The loud cries of Raymond woke up Chris. He looked up at Julie holding him in her arms. He smiled at him and got up from the bed and hugged kissed her on the lips. Chris got Raymond from out of Julie's arms and he immediately stopped crying. Julie was in shock.

"Now that's messed up. For the past twenty minutes I've been trying to keep him quiet. You've only held him for a second and he shut it up."

"Maybe he just wanted to be held by me instead. Don't feel bad"

"I don't feel bad."

Chris smiled at Julie and then turned his attention to Raymond. He was sound asleep in his father's arms. Chris shook his head from side to side and then walked over to Raymond's bassinet and placed him in it. Chris turned around and then pulled Julie into his arms for a slight embrace.

"So… how is the situation with you and Mike?"

Julie looked down at the floor when Chris mentions that. She really didn't want to talk about Mike when they were together. Julie felt like it was hers and Chris's time together. She looked back up to meet his eyes. Julie knew that Chris was going to ask her a bunch of questions about her and Mike. That was one thing she didn't like about Chris. He has too many questions for her to answer.

"It's been shaky. My daughter Jenny is no fool. She knows what is going on between us."

Chris frowned his face a little bit.

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"She was giving Mike hints about it this morning at breakfast. Mike is not an idiot either. I think he knows about us too. You would be surprised what Mike knows."

Chris was pissed off. He let go of Julie and then walked over to the nightstand and picked up one room key. Julie looked at Chris confused. When he turned around he saw the confused expression on her face. Before Julie could even ask him a question, Chris hurriedly cut her off.

"Look Julie, this has been going on far too long. You need to get Mike out of the fucking picture! I love you and I don't feel like sharing you with Mike! I'm starting to believe that you love and want Mike more than you love and want me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Chris!? I do love and want you and only you! I just need a little more time to get rid of Mike!"

"Well try harder. Don't you think I want to be your husband? I can't be if you are still married to Mike."

Julie was now getting irritated. She is tired of Chris pressuring her about every little thing in the world. She is beginning to think that Chris is doing this on purpose.

"You can't rush a process like this. You have to be patient. If you keep pressuring me I'll leave you and I'm taking Raymond with me."

Chris looked at Julie dead in the eyes when she said that. He spoke loud and clearly so she wouldn't miss a single word he was about to say.

"You will never leave me. Do you know why? Because you don't have the heart to do it. Now I'm about to leave to get some fresh air. When I come back you better have a solution or I will tell Mike what's going on myself. After that I will leave you and you will have nobody. Now, think about that while I'm gone."

Chris glared at her one last time before he walked out of the door. Julie just stood there lost in her own little world. She knew she had to cut Mike loose but she couldn't. Julie spent half her life with Mike. How can a person just dismiss that out of their life?

_**Sorry the chapter is kind of short but I have no other choice. Usually when I update I be over my dad's house but this time I'm at school. I'm not even supposed to be on the Internet right now. It's almost time for me to go. I'll update my other three stories Tuesday.**_


	9. Best Friends Talking

Misty was in her hotel room with her assistant and also best friend Jazzmine. They have been friends ever since sixth grade. Misty's law firm was doing better than expected. It grossed over $2 million dollars in one month. Misty was relieved when her and Jazzmin was done counting all of that money. She loved making her money but she couldn't stand counting it. It was just too much to be counting. Misty finally laid down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Jazzmine placed all of the money in a suitcase and put them up under a bed.

"Finally after 2 hours we are done with this money."

"Yes. I know what you mean Misty. It was 2 hours but it felt like an eternity."

"Yeah it did. I'll pay you your 20% tomorrow if that's all right with you."

"Sure."

"Cool."

Misty's phone was buzzing uncontrolably. Misty asked Jazzmine to grab the phone off the desk for her since Jazzmine was closer. Jazzmine picked up the phone and opened it up. The phone said: **_It's six thirty. Get ready for dinner with Mike._** Jazzmine couldn't believe what the phone just said. She cut her eyes at her best friend. Misty was too busy resting her eyes so she didn't see the look that Jazzmine had given her. If Jazzmine was thinking the same Shawn that was on the phone then Misty shouldn't be having dinner with him. Misty opend her eyes then looked at Jazzmine.

"Who was it.?"

"I don't know. As soon as I picked up the phone the person hung up. Maybe they realized that it was a wrong number."

"I hope you know that I know you are lying to me. I see it in your eyes."

Jazzmine sighed at her best friend. She handed Misty the phone and Misty grabbed it out of Jazzmine's hand. Misty looked at the phone and understood why Jazzmine lied to her. Misty sat the phone down on the bed, sat up, and looked at Jazzmine with sincerity.

"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not trying to ruin Shawn's marriage. The way he talks to me I think he wants something bad to happen so he can leave Julie."

"Girl what is you talking about?"

Misty and Jazzmine knew they were having one of their best friend talks. Jazzmine shifted into her side of the bed more comfortably making sure she didn't miss a single detail. Misty took a deep breath because she knew this was going to take forever to explain.

"I don't want to go into deatils because I don't want to air out all of his business but Shawn wants out of his marriage. He told me a few things that Julie thought that Shawn didn't know. Shawn isn't a fool. I don't understand him sometimes. If don't want to be in the marriage just tell her in a cool way and file for divorce. There is no need for you to be all secretly about it."

Jazzmine just shook her head.

"Are you that dumb Misty?"

"What is you talking about Jazzmine?"

"The reason why Mike don't want to tell Julie what's going on because he wants Julie to conmfess her dirt first. But that's not the point and the main reason. The main reason why Mike is waiting for Julie to confess her dirt is because he wants to leave Julie for you."

Misty was shocked at what Jazzmine just said. At first she thought that Jazzmine was just lying but the way Jazzmine was looking told a different story. Misty kind of felt that was true but she didn't want to feel it. A tear almost came out of Misty's eyes. Jazzmine patted Misty on the shoulder. She knew that what she said to Misty made her feel like a bad person.

"Its okay. You'll be alright. You aren't a bad person."

"Why did Shawn have to come to me? Why did he pick me to try to mess with?"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe that Mike have had his eye on you for a long time and now that Julie is screwing up this is his oppurtunity."

Misty stopped for a moment and what Jazzmine said did make sense.

"You are probably right. Maybe I should ask him at dinner."

"Maybe you should. Well I'm going to my own room and take a little nap. I'll call you later own tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Alright Jazzmine see you tomorrow and thanks for the little talk."

Mistty closed the door behind Jazzimine as she walked out the door. Mistywas walking towards the bathroom when her phone was beeping again. She went over to the phone and picked it up. She opened it up and she got a text message from Shawn. **_Don't forget our dinner date. I'll be there in 1 hour_** Misty smiled a little at the message. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. After 20 minutes Misty wrapped herself in a towel and got back into the bed. She wanted to have a little cat nap so she wouldn't look so tired. She laid down and drifted off to sleep. It was 7:45 when Misty looked at the clock. She instantly jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Dammit! I did it again!"

She quickly applied her makeup and grabbed her outfit from the bathroom hanger. After Misty was done with everything she looked at jerself in the mirror. Her ass was nice and round and her 38C breast couldn't be better in her black jeans and spegehtti strapped shirt. Misty heard knocking on her door. She quickly spared some on herself and walked into her room so she can open the door. Mike was amazed at Misty. She looked even better and sexier.

"Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my earrings and purse."

"Women and their jewlery."

"Shut up Shawn!"

Misty quickly grabbed her purse and earrings and walked out the door with Shawn. Misty lead the way down to the elevator. As she was walking Shawn couldn't help but to stare at Misty's ass. She stopped in her tracks and punched Mike in the arm.

"Pervert."

"That's not being a pervert. This is being a pervert."

Mike quickly pinched Misty nipple of her left breast.

"Ouch! You're really a pervert."

Misty punched Mike again.

"That may be true but you know you liked it so don't try to deny it."

Misty blushed a little . Mike was telling. He held out his arm so Misty can grab it. She did and they both made their way towards the restaurant for dinner.

**_Sorry its been awhile since I updated. I've been so busy lately. Well all for of my stories have been updated. Now its time for me to eat some carrots and ranch and read other people's stories!_**


	10. Mike's Intentions

Mike was being Mike and he was making Misty laugh at his jokes. I loved spending time with her. Misty was the total package. She makes her own money ad does everything for herself. That was one of the things Mike liked about Misty. They went to one of Misty's favorite resturants and it was Red Lobster. Misty gushed like a little kid when they pulled up to Red Lobster. Before Mike could even get a chance to park his Crysler 300C 2009 Misty opened the door, closed it, and ran towards the front endrance. Mike just smiled.

"I still got a good memory."

Mike parked the car and turned it off. He locked his doors and started running after Misty. Mike walked inside and Misty had already got a table for her and Mike. She waved Mike to come sit at the far right hand corner of the restaurant. Mike walked over to the table where Misty was sitting.

"I can't believe you remembered! I love Red Lobster!"

"That's the reason why I broung you here. I knew you loved this place."

The waitress came over and took Mike's and Misty's order. Mike ordered some steak and Misty ordered soe shrimp alferdo. The waitress left to get their salad and buscits so they could eat it. Misty was now avoiding Mike's gaze. She thought that going on a date with Mike would be cool but she still have the guilt inside of her. Mike could tell that Misty was uncomfortable.

"What's bothering you Misty?"

"It's still awkward for me to be here with you."

"You shoul't feel awkward."

"But your married Shawn."

Mike was about to protest but the waitress came back with their salad and buiscuts. Mike thanked the waitress and started eating his salad. After a couple of bites he started talking back to Msty.

"Me being married doesn't have nothing to do with this date."

"What are you tsling about Shawn? It has a lot to do with this date!"

"Do you have something on your mind that you want to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Where is your mind Shawn? All this time in life we classified each other as best friends and I still do but you classify me as....something else. You want to take me on dates, you love feeling on my ass and breasts. I honestly don't know where your mind is at. Shawn I understand that Julie did some things to you but why am I in this equation. What do I have to do with this?"

Mike finished the rest of his salad before speaking to Misty. She started eating her salad and buiscuit as well.

"My mind is focused on you. I've alwayss had my eye on you Misty. I knew about the deciet that Julie was doing. Ever since then my eyes were on you. I don't wat Julie. I want you. You're i the equation because I want you and I must have you."

Misty swallowed hard on her salad. The waitress came back with Mike's steak and Misty's shrimp alfredo. Both Mike and Misty glanced at each other before they started eating their food. For te next 10 minutes they ate in silence. They both was shocked at each other. Misty still needed answers. She finally broke the silence.

"So your tive is to be with me?"

Mike just swallowed the last piece of his steak and looked at Misty dead in the eyes.

"Yes. It may sound crazy but I must have you Misty. You're the spark that I've been looking. Thorughout this entire marriage with Julie it has been nothing but dirtiness. I have been nothing but faithful. Now it's time for me to have some fun with someone and I want to have some fun with you. I know this is strange but I want to make you my lady."

Misty was speechless. Jazzmine was right about everything. Mike did want to make her his number one lady. Misty placed her hand over her mouth like she just say something special. Mike could tell she was shocked by what he told her. Mike told the waitress to get the check and a tak out for his and Misty's food. The waitress came back with the check and the take outs. Mike paid the bill and grabbed isty's Hand and walked out the door. They got in the car and Mike headed back to the hotel. The ride was short and silent. When they got in th hotel nobody was in the lobby. It was comepletly empty. They rode the elevator to Misty's room. When they got there Misty opened up her door to go inside but Mike grabbed her arm gently.

"This may be too much to ask you but would you like to come back to my room?"

Misty thought about it. She went into he room and grabbed a bag and started putting clothes and a pair of shoes in it. She came back out the door an locked it. She looked at Mike nervously.

"Yeah. I'll come."

Mike smiled at Misty and he walked them down to his room. They finally got there an Mike opned u the door. Misty went inside and dropped her bag to the floor and went to the window and looked at the stars and humming her mother's lullaby. Mike knew she was tense. He grabbed Misty by her waist and held her close. She stopped at Mike's touch. Mike kissed her neck and started to undo her shirt. Misty's shir hit the floor and so did her starpless bra. Mike turned Misty's entire body around and loked he in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Misty returned the same thing. Mike began to rub and suck on Misty's breast. She began to moan. Mike was feeling so good on her breast. She snapped back into reality and lightly pushed away.

"This isn't right Shawn. I...I...I can't do this."

"You know you want me as bad I want you. Don't fight it."

Mike picked Misty up and lead her to the bed. He gently placed he on it and he started his magic. He again started to suck Misy's nipples causing her to moan. He then pulled off her pants to expose her thong. He took off his shirt and pants as well as his boxers which exposed nothing but pure nuditity. Mike pulled off Misty's thong and dug inside of Misty. Misty grabbed the sheets to the bed and tried her best that she didn't clmax right then and there. Mike came from under her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Y..Yes"

Mike reached into his jean pocket and grabbed a condom. He slid it on in five seconds. Misty spreaded her legs and waited for Mike. He was surprised that she opened them. Without hesitation Mike went insid of Misty and back out and repeated himself. Misty was enjoying the ride. If this felt so wrong why was she doing this? Was it because she have feeling for Mike? Mike was enjoying himself also. He never thought a woman can feel so good. Misty was on the verge of losing it. Mike felt so damn good to her. Mike was losing it too.

"Come for me baby! Do it fo me! Come baby!"

Misty didn't disobey. All of the lust and passion came out of her. Misty's orgasm came right after his. He clasped on top of Misty breathing heavily. He pulled out of Misty and disposed the condom in the garbage. Misty had got her breathing together and started to rub Mike's head lazily. Mike looked into Misty's eyes. They were filled with satification. He kissed her on the lips and Misty gladly accepted. She broke it and looked at Mike's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that was wonderful."

Mike smiled at Misty. He kissed her again.

"Thank you. Now was it that hard. I sent you to a road of pleasure. Now lets go to sleep."

Mike rolled off of Misty and held her close to hm. Misty snuggled in Mike's arms and not worrying about a damn thing in life. Before Mike fell asleep he figured that Misty needed to hear his words.

"I meant what said about us."

**_Sorry it took me so long to update. Fanfiction had some problems this past weekend. I'll update Lust In The WWE just as soon as I get my thoughts together about the next chapter. I was going to update it on the 22 but problems came along so I'm glad I updated it on the 21. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed all my chapters thus far! See you whenever! _**


	11. Jenny Knows What Mike Did

Jenny was dressed inside her baby blue rob that Mike had bought for her on her 18th birthday. She was making her and Randy some waffles and sausage for breakfest. She wasn't a skilled cook but at least she could cook food and it tasted good. She learned how to cook surprisingly from her father. Randy came out the bathroom fully dressed. He grabbed Jenny by her wasit and greeted her with a morning kiss. She returned the favor back and finished making breakfast. When she was done making breakfast Jenny placed some waffles and sauages on Randy's plate and gave it to him. Randy said thank you and poured himself some orange juice from the mini fridge. Jenny made her a small plate of food and poured herself some orange juice and joined Randy to eat.

"Have you got in contact with your father?"

"No but I think he's doing alright. I'm going to pay him a visit before I leave and go shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?"

"Once a month Daddy takes me shopping and buys me anything I want as long as it is under $10,000. I need a few books for my nursing classes and more clothes and for being such a good boyfriend I'll pick you up something too."

"Buy me something that you can wear and that I can rip off."

"You're nasty Randy!"

Jenny and Randy both laughed at each other. That's one thing they like about each other. They are so damn goofy. After they were done eating their food Jenny did the dishes. Randy gave her a kiss good bye and left to go to the weight training room. Jenny got in the shower and put on some clean clothes. She walked out of the door and locked it. Jenny walked up the stairs to go to her father's room. She finally got there and knocked on the door. The smell of Axe body spray filled Jenny's nose when her dad opened up the door. She jumped up and hugged her dad tightly like a three year girl.

"Hey Jenny sweetheart."

"Hi daddy. How have you been."

"Good. Come in."

Jenny came in and nearly lost her eyes when she saw Misty in the bed sound asleep. Jenny turned and looked at her dad. Mike quitetly closed the door and waved his hand to tell Jenny to come here and come in the kitchen area. That's one thing you have to love about expensive hotels. They have the best rooms for expensive prices. When Mike and Jenny was out of earshot Mike began talking to his daughter.

"I kind of let Misty know how I felt if you know what I'm saying."

"Daddy you still have sex at your age?"

"What are you trying to say? I can't have sex!?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

Mike laughed at his daughter. Jenny laughed back at her father. Mike thought that Jenny was going to be pissed off but Jenny reacted totally different.

"Back to the subject. I did let Misty know what was on my mind. She understands but I think she's scared and happy. Misty's scared because she feels my marriage and well being will be fucked up. She's happy because of last night. I know your probably mad at me for what I did to your mother butthis is my life and I decide what I want to do with it. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Daddy it doesn't hurt my feelings. I'm actually happy for you. You've finally found haapiness within yourself. Mom didn't give you a lot of that."

Atear slid down Jenny's cheek. Mike wiped it from his daughter's face. He hugged her tightly and so did Jenny. They went back to the bedroom area and to see that Misty was out of the bed. Mike looked at the bathroom door when he heard water stopped running. Misty came out fully dressed. She wished she never came out of the bathroom because Jenny was standing there. Misty could've died in embarassment. Jenny went up to Misty and hugged her. Misty was confused for a moment. SHe looked at Mike who just shrudded his shoulders and went back into the kitchen to make some bagels.

"Hi Misty."

"Hey Jenny. Look......I know this is wrong but last ni-"

"I know that you and my father slept together last night and no I'm not andry. I'm sure my father explained to you what has happened between him and my Mom. I think it's time that my father did have a shot of happiness and it's with you Misty. I'm glad your in his life."

Misty was shocked but happy that Jenny accepted the fact the her father just banged her brains out last night. Mike came back with a plate full of bagels with cream cheese on them. Misty and Jenny both grabbed one and started eating them.

"I thank you Jenny for being the mature 18 year old you are."

"Your welcome Daddy. You have to have a life too. When we're done can we go shopping?"

"Yeah, I haven't forgot about today. Misty did you want to join us?"

"Um... sure. Why not?"

"Cool let me get the key."

Mike grabbed the room key. Jenny, Misty, and Mike went out the door and then Mike locked it. They walked to the elevator, got on, and exited to get to the lobby. They went out the lobby and into the hotel's parking lot. Mike helped Misty and Jenny get in the car and closed the door behind them. He got in the car and drove off to where ever mall Jenny wanted to go to. Julie was looking at them from afar in the hotel's restaurant. She started to cry softly. She wasn crying because she was hurt. Not because of Mike just left with another woman but because of the way Jenny, Misty, and Mike looked with each other. They looked like the family that Julie wished she had built with Mike but it was too late.

**_I'm finally finished. I forgot we had to set our clocks a hour ahead. I'm tired as hell. I hope you guys like all 4 of my stories. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys whenever I get the chance to update and hopefully that will be soon. ~Myresa~_**


	12. Relaxation

Jenny was being a spoiled little girl because she was saying she wanted this and that at the mall. Mike couldn't resist his little girl. Jenny would pick the most expensive pair of bra or jeans and all Mike didwas swipe his credit card. He went beyond his limit with Jenny. After Jenny got a pair of sunglassess that over $1000 dollars Mike had to call it quits. Jenny spends his money more than he does. Misty, Mike, and Jenny was about to walk out the store until Jenny saw some Apple Bottom jeans that was black and gold. Mike saw what Jenny was looking at and shook his head from side to side.

"Hell to the no! You're not getting it! I spent way beyond the limit on you Jenny. Let's go!"

"But Daddy it would look so much better on me than that manikin."

Misty busted out laughing and so did Jenny. Mike wanted to laugh but he had to stay stern in front of Jenny.

"No Jenny! Let's go"

"Daddy please?"

Jenny poked out her lips and gave the puppy eyes and face. Mike saying no constantly to Jenny. She got more sadder and sadder. Mike was always a sucker for the eyes. Jenny knew all of her dad's weaknesses and "The Face" was one of them.

"Misty she's giving me the look. Make her stop!"

"Oh Shawn buy the jeans please?"

Now Misty was doing the same then that Jenny was doing but in a more sexier way. Mike couldn't believe this. First his daughter now his lady? DAMN!! Mike finally gave in and let Jenny have the Apple Bottom jeans. She was so happy when got them. Thank God she had some brand new matching shoes to go with the out fit. Misty, Mike, and Jenny left the mall with a lot of bags. Mike drove back to the hotel . The three of them took the elevator and went inside the room when they got there. Mike sat all the bags down in on big pile beside the bed. Mike went into the small kitchen and grabbed an apron. He walked over to Jenny and placed it in her hands. Jenny frowned her face a little.

"What's this for?"

"You're cooking tonight's dinner. I've spent someone's six figure salary on you. Now it's time for you to cook for me, you, and Misty. Make some spegehtti and garlic bread. The ingredients are on the table."

"Daddy I don't know how to make that."

"Experiment."

"Hell to the no. No offense Jenny but I don't like it when food is fucked up. I know how to cook very good. I can help you if you want me too."

"Okay Misty. You might want to grab an apron from the kitchen. I have a bad habit of spilling things when I'm in the kitchen."

Misty nodded and walked inside the kitchen with Jenny. Mike was kind of tired. Today he just wanted to relax. Earlier today he grabbed some DVDs from Best Buy. He bought SawV because him and Jenny love horror movies. Another charatericstic she inherited from him. While the ladies was cooking Mike got three big blankets and made the couches in the room more comfortable. He placed SawV inside the DVD Player and let the title screen come up. Just then Misty and Jenny came inside the living room. Mike seen all that delicious food on the plate that Misty had made for him. He grabbed it and kissed Misty on her lips. Like a little girl she blushed and giggled.

"Thank. I hope you like bloody movies because Jenny and I do."

"I hate scary movies. Let me change into my pjs. If I get nightmares I'm blaming it on you Shawn."

Misty left the room to put on her pjs. Jenny and Mike decided to put on some more comfortable clothes also. The three of them came back and all sat down on the two couches. Jenny was on the long on and Misty and Mike was on the love seat. As the movie progressed everyone was done with their food and hooked on the blood. Misty hid her face inside Mike's chest every five minutes. Somewhere in between the movie the movie was watching them. The three of them fell asleep. It was 1:00 in th morning when Jenny got up to turn off the TV. She looked at her snoring Dad and Misty cuddled up in his arms. She smiled at the beautiful sight. She heard a light knock on the door. Jenny went over and answered the door and held her breath. Julie was standing there looking pissed off. Jenny had a premonition right there. Her Dad and Misty had sex and is now sleeping on the couch right now and Jenny's okay with her Dad's affair not to mention her mother JUlie is standing in front of her pissed the fuck off. This is a very bad combination.

**_Well I'm back as you guys can see. I don't know if I'll beable to update Life Is A Harsh Place to Live in right now. The computer is acting pretty gay right about now But I've managed to update my other 3 stories. Well I hope you're enjoying my stories so far. Oh yeah I'm beginning to wrap up Lust In The WWE soon and Life Goes On. Sorry to say but those stories are coming close to the end. Anyways I'll update as soon as the computer comes out of its "Gay Phase". LOL!_**


	13. Bad Combination

Jenny was staring at her mother very hard. This was a bad situation. Julie wasn't understanding anything right now. Everytime she called Mike's cell it'll go straight to voice mail. She haven't talked to Mike or Jenny all day. Julie ran into Randy earlier today and he told her what Jenny was doing today.

"Why hello Jenny. It's was "so nice" for you and your father to call me. Where the hell is he anyways?"

"Where's who? Dad?"

Julie was beginning to get irratated. She knew Jenny was playing dumb. Julie pushed Jenny out of the way so she cold get inside of the room. Jenny instantly panicked. She tried everything to get her mother out of the room.

"Um.... Mom it's late. I'll tell Dad to call you if-"

Jenny stopped talking to look at her mother. Juie was standing there like a stick, eyes widened, and mouth hung open. HER husband was laying with Misty , a susposed to be FRIEND of Mike for years. Julie competely lost it. She ran over to Mike's sleepig body and started slapping him in the face. Misty and Mike quickly woke up and Misty jumped off the couch. Mike pushed Julie onto the floor without hestitation half sleep and half woke. He looked down at the floor to see who he had pushed.

"Julie!? What the fuck is wrong with you."

"What the fuck is wrong with me!? I'll tell you what's wrong with me! You sleeping with Misty! What the fuck is up with that!?"

DAMN! Mike forgot he fell asleep with Misty on the couch. It was time to put eerything on the table. It wasn't in any sense of lying now.

"Yeah it's true that I fucked Misty and it was the best sex I've had in years. I know you ain't throwing shit in my face about who I'm sleeping with. You've been fucking Chris behind my back for years and Raymond is his child. So before you come at me with bullshit look at your fucking self!"

Julie was surprised that Mike just said that. She didn't know that Mike knew that but that wasn't the point. The point is that Mike slept with Misty. Julie is the only woman in Mike's life and she attended to keep it that way. If Julie could'nt have Mike then no one could have him. Julie jumped on Mike and they both hit the floor again. Jenny and Misty ran over to them.

"Mom stop! You're hurting Dad!"

"Jenny's right! We can talk about this like grown ass women and men!"

"Bitch! How dare you talk to me after you done fucked MY man's brains out!"

Julie got off of Mike and slapped Misty in the face. OH HELL NO!! Misty don't play that shit! She speared Julie into the TV. Jenny and Mike pulled Misty away from Julie.

"Misty I'll handle this! Just go in the bathroom and wait for me there!"

Misty would've usually protested but she was too pissed off. She went into the bathroom like Mike asked her to do. Hotel security had came into the room at this point.

"Why in the hell is all this noise coming from this room?!"

"Because this man right here hit me sir!"

Mike looked at Julie like she lost her damn mind. The hotel security ran out the door and got the Kalamazoo police. Mike saw that the policemen were coming after him.

"Hold the fuck up! I didn't do anything! The bitch is lying!"

"Yeah whatever! Tell it to the judge!"

The policeman grabbed Mike and placed his wrists in handcuffs. Jenny started crying heavily.

"Leave my Dad alone! He didn't do anything! Let him go! Mom's lying!"

Jenny was pulling on the officer but that didn't help because the policeman cuffed her as well. Both Mike and Jenny was hauled off into the hallway cursing as they went. Julie on the other hand was smiling at the scence in front of her and casually walked into the hallway as if nothing happened. Mike knew this was going into the courts.

"Glen, Mark, Dave Phil, and Randy!"

It was the last thing he managed to say before he and Jenny went inside the police car. Misty came out of the bathroom as soon as she got Mike's message. She went over to the coffee table and grabbed Mik'es cell to call Dave. On the third ring Dave answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Misty Dave. I know you're watching Shawn and Jenny getting pulled out of the hotel right?"

"Yeah. All the Superstars and Divas are watching. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you later on. Find Mark, Glen, Phil, and Randy and tell them to meet me and you at the parking lot at me car at 9:30 sharp."

"Alright. I'll tell them. See you at 9:30"

Misty hung up the phone and then straiigtened up the room. She closed the door and laid on the couch. Julie wants to play dirty then Misty can play dirty as well. Julie is going down if its the last thing Misty does.

**_Well I've updated unexpectally. I'm actually supposed to be in French class but my teacher's not here so I'm in the Computer Lab. If I fail French I'm blaiming it on you guys. LOL! Just playing! Please R&R!~Myresa_**


	14. Misty Unleashes Her Intelligence

Misty was on her third cup of cappachino. She didn't really sleep well with all the hell that happened between Mike and Julie last night. Dave, Phil, and Randy all seated with Misty and ordered themselves a cup of coffee. They didn't have a lot of sleep either. A lot of screaming fans and reporters wanted interviews about what the Superstars and Divas knew about the fight. It was stressful being famous sometimes but this is the package that comes with being famous. Misty was done drinking her cappachino and began speaking to Dave.

"Mike is going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't get him out of jail. You know the is going to go to court right?"

"Of course. The problem is that we don't know any GOOD lawyers that can handle this type of case."

"You let me handle that okay?"

"O....kay."

Phil, Randy, and Dave said that at the same time. Not only was Randy concerned about Mike but he was concerned about Jenny also.

"Misty do you think Jenny will be put in this same situation too? She can't afford to stay in jail. She have to go back to San Diego and Monday and walk across that stage. She have to recite a speech there."

"Like I said the lawyer situation you guys don't have to worry about. This lawyer is good at getting people like Mike out of these situations espeacially when two of people had an affair with each other."

"Mike had an affair with YOU!?"

Phil didn't mean for it to come out like that but it did. Misty nodded her head almost in embarassment. Dave, Randy, and Phil all gave Misty a round of applaused. Misty was slightly feeling better and confused. Why in the hell is everyone so cheery? Firt Jenny now Phil, Dave, and Randy? What the hell is going on in the world nowadays?

"Why are you three happy?"

"Becuase Mike finally got a good woman in his life that's why besides us Glen and Mark knows the love Mike had for Julie had faded a long time ago."

"Thanks for the heads up Dave. Now can we get together and work out a plan like we were supposed like 5 minutes ago?"

"Sure thing Misty."

Misty nodded at Randy's comment and began talking about the plan she had in store for Julie. Whne she was done explaining Dave, Randy, and Phil nodded in agreement. they loved the plan. It was no way Julie was going to beat this plan. Misty pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began dailing a nuber while Dave, Randy, and Phil wait patiently for the "OKAY" to leave and have Mark and Glen meet them at the courthouse.

* * *

Mike was putting on the finishing touches to his suit. Jenny had to help him with his tie. Mike never understood how to put on his tie the correct way. Once they were done dressing they looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes. Mike felt sorry for Jenny. He know Julie got something up her sleeve and he won't be able to pull Jenny out of it in enough time for graduation on Monday. Mike grew even sadder. He love to see his daughter recite poems at ceromonies. It was Jenny's paaion besides himself, a focus career in nursing to become and RN, and Randy which was a recent passion. Jenny rubbed her dad's shoulder a little.

"It's okay Dad. We'll get through this together. I have a feeling Mom will not win."

"I sure hope so. You have to go home and ready for graduation."

"I know. I got my poem together too. Well actually I got it together last night while I was dreaming. I got the name for it and everything but you'll have to wait until Monday."

"Gee, talk about a cliffhanger."

Jenny giggled at her Dad's curiosity. The prison guard banged his club on the bar to tell Mike and Jenny to come out of the cell. They came got a held their arms in the air so the guard can frisk them for concealed weapons or anything else. Once they were clear an older man that was older than Mike came up to them. Jenny concluded that this was the prison Warden.

"As you know you'll be going into court. I see you don't have a lawyer so you'll have to represent yourselves. What ever happens happens and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mike and Jenny sighed at the Warden's forwardness. He walked away the the prison guard had cuffed both Mike and Jenny and lead them to the small court house. Inside there was no jury but there was a procscutor and a judge. Mike and Jenny stood next to a table that was available to them. Another man was standing to the right of them and Mike quickly saw that that was Julie's defense attorney. As soon as the judge sat down in his seat Julie walked into the court room and sat next to her attorney. The attorney sat next to her and then Julie took off her sunglassess to reveal the FAKE black eye that she claimed that Mike had hit her in the police report. The judge put on his glassess and began to speak.

"ALL RISE!"

Everyone rose in the court room and the judge told them to sit down.

"I'm Judge Brown and I'll be handling this case. Defense which is Mr. White please make an opening statement."

"Yessir. My client Julie Micheals is nothing but a victum. This man Shawn Micheals alledglly hit my client in the face on her right eye."

This was a setup and Mike and Julie already knew it. Julie probably told Mr. White to say SHawn Micheals instead of Mike's real first and last name because she knew that would piss Mike off.

"Objection your honor. My name is Jazzine Walker and This is Misty Cunnings. We are here to defend the defense."

Mike and Jenny quickly turned around to see Randy, Dave, Phil, Mark, and Glen sittin=g down behind them while Misty and Jazzmine approached the judge. The judge was shocked but not as much as Jenny and Mike was.

"Mr. Micheals is these you and your daughter's lawyers?"

"Y....yes."

"Okay then take a five minute break and we'll resume the case."

The judge hit hi gavel on the desk and headed to a sucluded area of the courtroom. Misty quickly introduced Mike and Jenny to Jazzmine. She told them how her and Jazzmine went to the same school together to become lawyers and they did. Mike, Jenny, Misty, and Jazzmine all had smiles on their faces along with Glen, Mark, Randy, and Dave. Julie and her attorney had fear in their eyes. Payback's a bitch. It's funny how karma comes back around and bite you in the ass.


	15. Someone Smells Victory!

Misty and Jazzmine was staring hard at Julie. She didn't expect Mike to have back up. She sat back down next to her defense attorney. Mr. White leaned over to Julie and whispered in her ear.

"I'm assuming you know these people?"

"Misty yeah but not this Jazzmine. Dammit!"

"You did mention that Mike slept with this Misty?"

"Yeah....SO?"

"So!? That's an offense in court. Allow me to take it from here."

Mr. White stood up and cleared his throat so everyone could pay attention to him. Jazzmine and Misty sat next to Mike and Jenny Misty whispered "I'll get you out of here" to Mike. He nodded his head and waited on the judge like veryone else. The judge came back and told everyone to rise. Everyone rose to their feet and when he said you may be seated everyone sat back down in their chairs. Judge Brown exaimed the papers on his desk and then looked back up. He turned his head to the right to face Mr. White and Julie.

"Mr White before we took a 5 minute break you said that Mrs. Micheals was alledgly beaten by Mr. Micheals. Do you have any prove or a police report to justify that?"

"Yes I do your Honor. May I approach the bench?"

Judge Brown nodded hiis head and Mr. White gave the police report to Brown. He carefully read the police report that was handed to him. Jenny and Mike frowned. Julie never did file a police report because if she did Mike and Jenny would know about it. Misty nudged Jazzmine to let her know that Mike and Jenny is being set up. Jazzmine caught the sign and stood straight up in the air.

"OBJECTION Your Honor! My client Shawn Micheals never recived any copy of the police report. When a police report is made both parties must have a copy and must be aware of it. My client never recieved a copy of the police report and I have all the records of what and when was copied at the police station in the past 24 hours. No copy of a police report was made so I consider this police reort a fraud and it should be null and void."

Julie looked at Jazzmine and glared at her. Jazzmine took the document to Judge Brown and he read it. As she was walking back to her respective table Jazzmine stuck out her touge and gave Julie and Mr. White a menacing smile. After a couple of moments looking at what Jazzmine had given him, Judge Brown looked back at Mr. White.

"Mr. White, it cleary states that there was no copy of a police report ever being copied with Julie's name and signature on the bottom of it. What do you have to say about that sir?"

Mr. White was speechless. Julie huffed loudly, rolled her eyes, and stood straight up from her seat. The affair was the only thing that Julie had in order to win this case.

"Your Honor did I ever mention that Mr. Micheals is my husband by law and he had an affair?"

Judge Brown looked back at Mike with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that true Mr. Micheals?"

"No sir. Besides even if I did you have no prove of it."

"That's right your Honor. I believe that Mrs. Micheals is slightly confusing herself with Mr. Micheals. I have document off prove that Ms. Micheals had an affair with a Mr. Irvine. You see I have a DNA test."

"OBJECTION!"

"I'm over ruling you Mr. White. Ms. Cunnings please show me the DNA test."

Misty walked up to the judge and handed him the test. Judge Brown looked at the test and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Julie then back at Jenny. Jenny was confused but Mike wasn't He knew this was going to happen. He can smell the victory. Judge Brown cleared his throat.

"Do you have marital license Mr. Micheals?"

"Yes I do Your Honor."

Jazzmine passed up the marriage license to Judge Brwon. He signed deeply and looked at Mr. White and Julie.

"I'm going to make you Mrs. Micheals serve up to 1 year in jail without parole. I have pictures of you and Jenny's blood at the crime scene. They were swabbed and Mr. Micheals blood was swabbed from the scene also. It cleary shows that Jenny was born when you were married to the defendant. The marriage license and Jenny's birth certificant says so. However, Mr. Micheal is not the biological father of Jenny."

Everyone in the court room gasped except for Mike. He already knew he wasn't father of Jenny biologically. Jenny looked at Julie hurt. Judge Brown hit his gavel and the police handcuffed Julie and took her away. She started crying and swearing at the top of her lungs. Jenny and Mike was released and them, Mark, Glen, Randy, Phil, Dave, Jazzmine, and Misty walked out the courtroom only to be congradulated by the Superstars and Divas of the WWE. Mike and Jenny smiled at them. Everyone was talking amoungst themselves. Misty grabbed Mike's hand a sqeezed it softly.

"I told you I will have your back."

"I see. Thanks sweetheart."

"Your welcome. If it wasn't for Jazzmine convincing me to go to school to become a lawyer I don't know where I'll be."

"Girl please. You'll be successful. I'm gonna let you two love birds catch up on some things."

Mike and Misty smiled at Jazzmine as she walked away talking to Dave, Mark, Phil, and Glen about the case. Mike didn't need to know it was pulled off. Misty and Jazzmine did some hard research on him and Julie and taht's all he needed to know. He turned and looked at Jenny with a smile on his face. She smiled weakly at him.

"Daddy, I kind of knew that you wasn't Daddy but I wasn't sure. Now I know for sure. I want to know will.....will you still be the Daddy to me like you always were?"

"Of cousre I will Jenny. Your mother's dirtiness couldn't keep us apart."

They smiled at each and Mike brung his daughter into a tight embrace. Mike held Misty's hand as they walked towards Misty's car. Once everyone inside Mike started the engine and started to drive back to the hotel.

"Next stop, the hotel to pack up and leave to go to San Dieago for Jenny's graduation."

Jenny smiled two rows of pearly white teeth. She finally had all the answers. With her Dad being happy with Misty and her being happy with Randy she couldn't ask for a better life. She sat back in her seat and enjoyed the ride to the hotel. No more will they ever see Julie again. Chris was watching from afar with Raymond in his hands. He knew that Julie was going to lose the case. He felt so stupid for falling in love with her. He placed his son back into his car seat of his green truck. He closed the door shut walked over to the driver's side. He packed up everything that him and Raymond ever owned as far as clothes. He did a U-Turn and started driving on the highway for a better life. He never wanted to see Julie and her trifling ass again and who could blame him? He wanted to leave the drama and start raising Raymond the right way even if that means by himself.

**_Alright one more chapter and that's it for Role Play. Sorry guys. To be honest all my stories are coming to an end but don't worry. I have another story coming up as soon as I complete my last three stories. It's a sequel to Life Goes On. NO ic an't give you more information as far as who's in it and what the gere because that will totally give up the entire stroy and the rest of Life Goes On and I can't have that. I must toture you guys by keeping your minds spinning. HAHAHAHA! It's so fun to me!!~Myresa_**


	16. The Graduation

Misty and Mike was in the front row seats of Jenny's graduation. They had to make sure that they were in the front to see all the action. Mike damn near got into a fight with someone else because the person pushed Misty out of the way for a seat. Mike started to punch the man in his jaw but Misty held Mike's hand. There was chatter everywhere but it ceased when Jenny's principal came onto the stage.

"Hello parents of my students. Welcome Diego High Scool. I'm Mr. Stokes, principal of Diego High School. Welcome to Diego' 2009 Graduation!"

Everyone applaued. When the applause ceased Mr. Stokes continue to speak.

"Before your children walk across the stage, I will like to say thank you for choosing Deigo as the High School that your child attends. It really means a lot to me. Also, we will like to hear a poem from Jenny Micheals."

Every applauded again especially Misty and Mike. They were so proud of Jenny. Never did Mike thought in a million years did he think he would see Jenny walk across the stage but there she is and audience there he was in the audience watching his little girl. Jenny smiled and then waved at her Daddy and Misty and they also waved back. Jenny turned her full attention to the audience and cleared her thoart.

"My poem is called Role Play."

Everyone in the audience clapped again. When the noise stopped Jenny started reciting her poem.

_What is Role Play?  
Is it something that people potray  
A feeling? An ultamanum maybe?  
Another way of describing a day?_

_No it is not  
It's a definition of Mankind  
It's something that disturbs people  
Like rope that is a knot_

_You will have to do it too  
I know I did  
Don't judge people because you don't know their pain  
In order to, Role Play you must do_

_So remember this  
Role Playing isn't easy  
__It's just as hard as choosing your everyday life  
But remember this  
Role Play is Mankind_

When Jenny finished her poem everybody rose to their feet and applauded loudly with a couple of whitsles here and there. Mike was nearly in tears when he heard the poem. Misty thought it was absoulutey amazed by Jenny's talent. After Mr. Stokes started annoucing everyone names so they could get their diploma.

"Jenny Micheals."

Mike and Misty was screaming Jenny's name. After 20 minutes of naming people's name all the graduates was back on the stage. Mr. Stokes came back on the stage with a microphone in his right hand.

"Ladies and gentelmen. I will be honored to annouce Deigo High Class of 2009. Graduates, please throw you're hats in the air!"

All the graduates threw their hats in the air and everyone cheered happily. After all the commotion settled down on the stage everyone went to their parents while their parents were congradulating them. Jenny ran up to Mike and Misty and hugged them tightly. When she let go of them she looked at Mike to see tears in his eyes.

"Daddy what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm happy. My daughter is going to college and the love of my life is right by my side. Life is good for me."

"I'm glad to see you sweetheart."

Everyone turned theie heads to see Randy along with Phil, Mark, Glen, and Jazzmine. Randy kissed Randy and he congradulated her. Phil, Mark, Jazzmine, Glen, Mike, and Misty was talking to each other.

"Your little Jenny is grown up huh?"

"Yeah your right Mark. I'm so proud of her."

"What did you want to do after this Mike?"

"I don't know Jazzmine. Whatever she wants to do."

"Let's all go out and eat. Everything's on me."

"I might just have to take you up on your offer Glen."

Everyone laughed and walked to Randy and Jenny. Mike told her what was happening and she nodded in agreement. Everyone walked out Deigo High and walked towards the parking lot. Jenny's poem was right. You don't trully know no one's pain. Role Playing is part of Mankind. Mike endured a lot of pain. In order for someone to feel what Mike was feeling they had to Role Play.

**_I'm crying and sobbing now! I've just ended my story. I'm sorry you guys if I pissed you off (which I hope you I didn't) I hope you guys liked and enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews everybody has given me! Thanks a lot!_**


End file.
